Sadomasochism
by emmyloo-x
Summary: If he was sadistic, does that make you masochist? **RussiaxOc**
1. Affection?

_If your lover is sadistic, does that make you masochist? That question constantly ran thru your head as you lay next to him at night._

People who were around you warned you, but you didn't heed the warning. You were one of the very few who understood the way he gave affection to people. His sadistic ways showed affection nonetheless, or so you thought.

You watched as the snow fell from the grey Russian sky, to the cold Russian ground. "It's so cold da."

"yes." You replied and continued to stare out the window.

He smiled as he looked over your face with utter love. Cuts and bruises were scattered around your face, and they were just the few displays of affection. Reaching over you, his clove clad hand ran along your latest wound, which you had received when you fell down the stairs.

His eyes glinted with sadism as he forcefully grabbed your chin and made you look at him. He made sure to grab you tight enough to leave a bruise on your once fine skin. Slowly, he brought your face to his and placed a rough kiss onto your lips.

He gave you a look of lust, before standing up to walk to the bedroom. You looked at him, stood and followed, for if you didn't soon, you knew he would punish you.


	2. You're Russias

There was blood everywhere. On the walls, on the floor, even on the window. Gagging at the smell of it, you brought your hand to your nose.

He stood by the window, and smiled a dark grin. Lead pipe in his hand, fresh blood dripped from the end onto the off-white carpet. Next to him was a body of a man, a man you knew quite well.

Germany flinched as you began speaking, "W-what happened?"

Russia's grin only grew wider, "He threatened to take something in hold dear to my heart." He told you simply.

Your eyes locked with Germany's baby blue ones for a moment, "W-why?" Tears formed in your eyes.

"I can't have him taking it away from me!" he chucked darkly, "That's why I'm about to kill him." Bringing his hand up again, he smiled sadistically.

"I-Ivan! Please!" You pleaded.

He turned towards you, pipe still in the air. "Why? Why should I stop? He was going to take you from me!" He paused for a moment, "You- you belong to Mother Russia!" He yelled.

That broke the dam keeping your tears in. Water fell from your eyes and into your mouth where you could taste the salty-ness.

"W-was it not for him, I wouldn't be with you!" You shot back at him, and he simply looked at you. "He was the one who brought me to you!"

_Germany sat at the table and stared at the small child in front of him. He had found her wondering around, and he couldn't just leave her out there alone. So, he took her to his house and that's where he was right now. _

_She didn't speak to him. And he didn't speak to her. Though, they often made eye contact, it all stopped when his front door was snapped open. Russia stood in the door way, smiling._

"_I felt a new presence da[1]!"_

"_J-Ja[2]. It's right there." He pointed towards the child._

"_Ohhh~ Hi little one!" Russia giggled before turning around to face Germany, "You should let me have her da? You don't know how to take care of children~!"_

"_hm, I don't think you do either."_

"_Net[3]! I do! I have Belarus, and Latvia~! Let me have her!"_

"_A-alright. Take her if you wish." Though, now he wished he knew that Russia was sadistic, so he could have kept her._

"_Bye-bye Germany!" Russia said as he trotted off into the woods, you in arms._

_Russia looked at you as you snuggled into his jacket. "Little one~ do you have a name?"_

"_Anya."_

"_Well, Anya. Since you are now mine, you must agree to a few things da!" He smiled. "You must love me. And never leave me! You must care for me, and I will do the same for you." You nodded your head. "And you must bear my children-Every last one." Nodding your head once more, you fell into a deep sleep._

Russia only tightened his grip on the pipe as the memory came flooding back to him. By this time, you had kneeled in front of Germany, and slowly helped him to his feet. Russia glared at him as you helped him out of the room without a word.

"Ludwig," he said, voice rough, "I will accomplish in killing you if you even attempted to steal my sunray."

Germany only nodded, before being pulled out of the room, and getting his wounds cleaned by you.

_**1-Yes[Russian]**_

_**2-Yes[german]**_

_**3-No[Russian]**_


	3. Drunk Encounter

You let out a cry as the whip in his hand made contact with your back once again. "Let me go!" you screamed, attempting to pry yourself from him, but ended up tripping over the lead pipe against the wall instead. "I don't want this!"

This type of lashing only came when he arrived home to you drunk. It always showed in his eyes that he enjoyed your worthless begging.

"Please Ivan…"

"Shhh, little one." He grinned sadistically before leaning over and pulling you flush against him.

Seated against a wall, you were situated in between his legs, as he nuzzled the crook of your neck. Whispering something that fell def on your ears, he chuckled and ran his tongue along the tender flesh. Pausing for a moment, he unexpectedly sunk his two canine teeth into the juncture between your neck and shoulder.

"AH!" you clenched your fist, as it made contact with his shoulder as he released you. Without warning, your feet were shackled together. "Please! Let me go!"

He leaned forward and pulled a lock of your black hair. "Naughty, Naughty. You really should be punished da?" He whispered, stroking your hair as if it was an apology. "I really don't enjoy punishing you, but how else will you learn?" the larger man fumbled around on his right for the whip he had been using

before. "How many times will it take this time?"

You shuddered and bent over on your hands and knees, preparing for another lashing. "A whip is such a beautiful thing." He smiled. "It draws your lovely blood with nearly no effort at all." Slowly bringing his arm back, he brought the whip down on your back again. Crying in pain, the cry fell silent on his ears.

He brought the whip down again and again, each of your shouts getting louder with each lash. "I give up!" You yelled, tears falling out of your deep violet eyes. "I give up.." you breathed.

Russia lowered the whip, and kneeled over so he could hear your words. "What did you say da?"

"I'll…" you bit your bottom lip, "I'll get in bed with you."

He purred in your ear, "What a good little girl."


	4. Scare

It looked weird when you would walk down the street, Russia by your side. You were so small, so fragile looking compared to the large male. Truthfully, you were. Barley standing at a full five foot, Russia towered over you, and the years of sadistic abuse from him had caused you to look like a porcelain doll, ready to break at any given touch. And even though you were a very small person, you really did pack a punch when it was needed.

"Privet[1] Ivan!" A woman said and waved happily at him.

"Oh Privet Mika! Kak dela [2]?" He asked, a smile donning his face.

She smiled brightly at him, totally ignoring the fact that you were standing right there, "Horoshee spasiba! Kak naschet vas? Vy smotrite na horosho, kak nikigda [3]!"

"Ya zdorovo~[4]!"

You drowned out the conversation and looked around the market. You hated when he would talk to other females. He could tell that it was making you uncomfortable, but he kept talking to her and waited for you to burst.

When the girl he was speaking to touched his arm affectionately and said something about spending more time with her, you snapped. "Vy glupaya zhenshchina! Yesli vy ne mozhete skazat on moĭ![5]" You yelled at her.

Russia put an arm around your waist and pulled you to him. "Calm yourself Anya." He whispered to you.

You glared at the woman. "Moĭ[6]." You growled.

She stepped back. "Mne zhal![7]" she looked at Russia, "Poka[8] Ivan."

Russia looked down at you and chuckled, "I didn't know you were capable of scaring women like that."

You looked up at him and smiled slightly. "I didn't know either!"

He smiled and kissed your forehead. "I will give you a reward da?"

You nodded as he pulled you to your home, and gave you your little 'reward.'

_**1-Hello**_

_**2-How are you doing?**_

_**3-Good thank you. How about you? You're looking as good as ever.**_

_**4-Im great~!**_

_**5-You dumb woman! If you can't tell, he's mine!**_

_**6-Mine.**_

_**7-I'm sorry.**_


	5. Mine

**_For all those waiting for this chapter, i'm sorry it took so long to get up :p i've been really busy and stuff._**

**_Enjoy:p(And Review~!)_**

**_-Poka_**

**_-Emmy_**

* * *

><p>People were laughing, drinking and all around, having a good time. Russia stood next to you, while you talked to other nations, a glass of distilled Vodka in his hands, and a glass of champagne in yours. You swore by the end of the night, you weren't going to be able to feel your high heeled feet. But none-the-less, they gave you a little boost, and matched your flowing dress perfectly.<p>

Russia, having left to use the restroom, left you standing alone, and practically lost. You only talked to nations you knew, which were only a few.

"Ah, Anya good to see you~!"

A Spanish accent filled your ears as you turned around to face the speaker. "Oh my god! Antonio!" You squealed and hugged him slightly, "I haven't seen you in ages."

"Not since the world meeting a few years ago." He smiled, "You're here with Ivan I assume?"

You nodded and took a sip of your drink; you savored the fruity taste before saying, "Yeah. I wanted to see a few of my old friends, so I tagged along."

"It's great you two are still together after all these years."

You smiled, "yeah, it's wonderful." You took another sip, "He's wonderful."

Spain looked over at you and could read your face like a book he had already memorized. "He's still hurting you isn't he?"

You looked up at Spain, and gave off your best smile, "It's okay that he does, it's the way he shows his loving emotions."

Spain closed his eyes and sighed, "At least you're still smiling." He looked at you again, "And at least you haven't changed that much. You still look like the same little Anya."

You blushed, "I suppose."

"Damn it Spain, don't leave me by myself next time!" A certain loud mouth Italian yelled and walked next to the Spaniard. He stopped in his tracks as he looked at you. "Oh, I didn't know you were here."

You smiled at him, "Hi Romano."

He half smiled, "Ciao Anya." He thought for a moment before saying to you, "You look great tonight."

"T-thank you." You blushed.

"I hope you do keep your eyes off of her next time, da [1]." Russia came up behind you, and had too notice Romano's eyes scaling your thin body. "We'll be leaving now." He announced and practically pulled you away from them.

* * *

><p>Your small body slammed against the wall when you arrived home paing radiated from your side, , and his words stuck a needle in you, "You whore. You enjoyed his eyes on you, and only you." He raised his hand and brought it down on your left cheek. "I'm the only man allowed to look at you in a lustful way, no other can."<p>

You grabbed your now burning cheek and cried silently. He bent down beside you and whispered, "You fucking whore." He laughed, sadistic thoughts leaking from every angle of it, "You better get to your feet before I have to drag you up by your hair."

You looked up at him and nodded. Only when you stood, did Russia grabbed hold of you and rip your dress down to pool at your feet. You felt him harshly grab hold of your ass, before he whispered quickly in your ear, "Davaĭte sostavlyayut na segodnya, da[2]?"

**_1-Yes_**

**_2-Let's make up for tonight, yes?_**


End file.
